


Nesting

by Corvin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Embarassed!Eggsy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nesting, Swearing, kind of Dadlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvin/pseuds/Corvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is horrified to find that despite his best efforts at subtlety, his feelings are well known to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I fucked up something else. Decided to post it anyway. Unbeta'd and written at 2am.

It started without Eggsy noticing. Then again, it would have had to because he had spent his entire life refusing to give in to certain instincts, and not even Harry’s miraculous and anticlimactic return would make him consciously start this sort of behavior.

If anything he should have been more on guard.

Harry Hart was the sort of tall, handsome, gentlemanly alpha that should have only existed in Victorian era stories. He was too far out of just about anyone’s league, let alone a scrappy omega playing nice in a bespoke suit.

Eggsy wasn’t oblivious to his own wiles. He couldn’t count the number of times people had attempted to solicit him, and or the times he’d narrowly escaped being pimped out by Dean. But he also wasn’t delusional enough to look at someone like Harry and expect anything more than the friendship he’d lucked into.

“Redecorating?” Harry stood in the doorway, regarding Eggsy with a raised eyebrow. Dammit if Harry couldn’t be completely silent when he wanted; Eggsy nearly dropped the wreath he was holding.  

“It’s almost Christmas, Harry.” He said, stretching up to finish hanging the wreath. It wasn’t as if he’d changed the entire sitting room. He’d just added a few bits of decoration leftover from his place. “You don’t even have a tree.”

“And how do you know I observe Christmas?”

Eggsy rolled his eyes and hopped down from the back of the sofa. “Are you saying you don’t?”

“I observe my parents and older sister drinking.” Harry smiled dryly at the room at large. “But I’m glad to see you’ve made yourself at home.”

He sounded sincere enough that Eggsy mostly feigned his sheepishness as he shuffled his feet and dug his hands into his pockets. “Just glad to have you back, Harry,” and he’d deny to his dying breath that his voice broke.

Harry was next to him in a moment with a warm and comforting hand on his shoulder. “I’m glad to be back, Eggsy.

-

The second instance was considerably less subtle, but Eggsy was far enough in his own denial that he didn’t realize.

Putting up some Christmas decorations in Harry’s house was one thing, but changing his bedding was definitely another. Still, it was more on accident than anything else.

Like many other days, Eggsy had been over for an early lunch/meeting, enjoying the impressed hums Harry made while reading through his mission report. Harry had absently mentioned that he’d left his tablet upstairs, and Eggsy hadn’t bothered with any sort of context before he jumped to his feet and went to retrieve it.

The bedroom was his second stop after he failed to find the tablet in Harry’s office. He loved Harry’s bedroom, especially on the days when the sun was out, and caught against the curtains. It was an earthy toned room, a bit plainer than the rest of the house, but no less a statement of Harry.

The tablet was sitting innocently on the night stand next to the bed. Eggsy leaned down to unplug the charger from the wall then his nose twitched.

The scent of Harry was everywhere in the house, even more so in his bedroom. But something about his duvet smelled…off. Tablet forgotten, Eggsy picked up a corner of the deep burgundy duvet and sniffed it.

It wasn’t bad, per se, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that it could be _better_.

He sat down on the bed, bundling the duvet up his lap and inhaling deeply. He couldn’t quite place what was missing.

“Eggsy.”

Eggsy paused, Harry sounded on the verge of laughter. He took a quick mental stock of himself, sitting on the bed, wrapped up in a comfortable, all while still fully clothed in an expensive bespoke suit. He cringed. “Yes Harry?”

Harry took measured steps into the room until he was standing in front of Eggsy. He had one hand casually in his pocket; the other was up to his mouth only halfway concealing a positively mirthful grin. “What are you doing?”

“…Just checking.” Eggsy slowly pushed the duvet away, trying not to make eye contact. His face felt hot, and he knew he’d passed a fetching blush and was to the point of red blotchiness all over his face. He cleared his throat as he half-heartedly tried to straighten up the mess he’d made. “There was a bee.”

Usually Eggsy was proud of earning even the slightest smile from Harry. They weren’t sparing or rare, but they were still just for him. But his face grew hotter when Harry burst out laughing.

The shame spiral was abruptly halted by Harry’s hand on the back of his neck. “Come back downstairs, Eggsy.”

Harry cupped his elbow with his other hand and led him out of the room. Eggsy allowed it, but did mutter dark threats under his breath that only made Harry smile more.

-

The third time he got caught.

Harry considered himself years past his prime, but Eggsy only had to walk down the street with him to know it was a load of bollocks. Which was why walking together back from the café where they’d had lunch was fucking excruciating.

Eggsy didn’t have to be delusional to feel territorial. As far as he knew, he was possibly the only omega who spent time in Harry’s company. Obviously Harry wasn’t necessarily exclusively attracted to omegas, but that didn’t mean Eggsy didn’t covet a solitary status in Harry’s life.

So upon finally arrived at Harry’s house, Eggsy immediately excused himself “for a piss.”

It was a moment of madness that led him into Harry’s room again, and a moment of clarity wherein he climbed into bed and wallowed _aggressively._ Thinking back, something had definitely been missing from the pleasant, inebriating scent, and Eggsy finally figured it out. He could smell himself, all mixed up in Harry’s territory, staking his claim like he had any right.

Possession was nine-tenths of the law, wasn’t it?

Eggsy froze at the thought. Then he quickly kicked the blankets off and rolled out of the bed. This was the exact sort of things he pointedly didn’t do when it came to Harry. It was 2015, he was an omega, but that didn’t drive every action and thought.

He’d only just looked forlornly down at the mess he’d made when he saw Harry come to stand in the doorway. Eggsy eyed him in his periphery.

Harry looked less amused than the first time, but was still smiling wryly. “Was there another bee?” He asked innocently.

“Fuck off, Harry.”

-

Once Eggsy realized what he was doing, he realized with horror that the second time had actually been the fifth time, and the third time had been the twelfth. One moment he was talking to Merlin about the upgrades Merlin had been thinking of making to the Rainmaker, when suddenly the dots connected in his mind.

“Oh God,” he groaned, cutting Merlin off.

Merlin raised his eyebrows. “Is that a no to the flame thrower or the grappling hook?”

“What? No, those are sick. It’s me, I,” He grit his teeth. He wanted to leave, find a nice hiding spot to evaluate his life and how he’d chosen to live it. But Merlin was looking at him curiously, and the bloody gossip would probably sulk for days if he didn’t find out. Eggsy pursed his lips, trying to remain vague. “I’ve been nesting.”     

“At Harry’s,” Merlin nodded matter-of-factly. “Has he done something?”

“What.” Eggsy said the word before he truly comprehended what Merlin said. Why yes, he had been apparently nesting at Harry’s. That was what he had been alluding to. And Merlin knew that. Merlin didn’t look even a little bit surprised. Eggsy blanched. “ _What_?”

He rarely saw Merlin outside of work. He wasn’t exactly sure of what the fucking nerd got up to in his spare time, but he was never at Harry’s the same time Eggsy was. Which meant someone told him— Eggsy wasn’t stupid. That meant Harry told him.

“It’s been four months,” Merlin said slowly. “You’ve been systematically scent marking his house for months. Did you think he didn’t notice?”

“Dunno,” Eggsy said in a small voice. To be fair, he’d noticed only a few things that he’d been doing until that very moment. “He mad?”

“Why would he—No;” Merlin stood up abruptly, grabbing Eggsy by the shoulders. “Arthur is in his office, go talk to him.”

Eggsy blinked as he was marched towards the corridor. He started to resist, but Merlin’s hands tightened almost painfully before easing up.

“We thought you knew what you were doing.” Merlin explained, stopping once Eggsy had enough momentum to stumble forward.

“What did you think I was doing?” Eggsy thought he was fucking up a perfectly good friendship. He’d have to look at it and all the awkward tension he’d added to it.

“Talk to Harry,” Merlin pushed Eggsy just a little further and grabbed the door. “This officially isn’t my business.”

The door shut in Eggsy’s face, and he could hear Merlin lock it. Which was sort of a useless move considering it was one of three entrances to his office, and Eggsy could easily just not visit Harry. Although, Harry’s office was exactly where he headed.

Eggsy tried to sort out how he felt about the whole situation. Apparently Harry had noticed Eggsy making an ass out of himself, and understood the deeper meaning even before Eggsy did. And what had he done? Gossiped with Merlin, and probably laughed about it.

He clenched his fists against the thought. He knew in his head that Harry wouldn’t do that to him. Unbelievable as it was, he wanted to believe that Harry thought respected him more than that. Merlin’s only shock was that Eggsy had been unaware of his own actions after all. Maybe neither of them guessed that he thought he’d been harboring secret feelings.

The door to Arthur’s office was shut, which was convenient because it gave Eggsy time to compose himself. He knocked twice, and waited for the muffled, “Come.”

Harry was sitting at his desk, skimming over a manila envelope. He nodded in acknowledgement. “Galahad—”

“Do you think I’ve been presenting?” Eggsy spat the question out before he lost his nerve.

Then he wished he hadn’t, because there was a long pause where Harry simply stared down at the paper. The silence was broken by a voice from the phone, which had apparently been on speakerphone. “Woah.”

It snapped Harry into action, and he hung up the phone with a curt; “I’ll call you back, Washington.”

“Shit,” Eggsy said at the phone. “Sorry.”

“He was probably thrilled.” Harry took off his glasses, and Eggsy took the queue to do the same. “I’m afraid I’m confused.”

He looked more tired than confused, and Eggsy tried not to slump for being the cause of it. “Merlin said you thought I was, er, presenting?”

“And you weren’t.” It might have been a question but there was resignation at the end, not an upwards inflection.

Eggsy bit his lip. He’d been so ready to explain his side in all its unintentional bumbling. He hadn’t expected to feel like he was breaking up with someone.  

“I like you.” He said, trying to carefully choose his words. He’d seen enough movies to know he was at the delicate climax. “I didn’t know what I was doing before. But I do now, and if you like it, I’ll keep doing it.”

“There’s etiquette that I thought you either didn’t know or didn’t care about.” Harry leaned back in his chair, watching Eggsy’s face. “I shouldn’t have presumed, and I don’t want to place any obligation on you.”

“Did you even hear what I just said?” Eggsy snapped. Sweet as the sentiment was, it was a little insulting. “I said I like you.”

“Yes, while looking as though you’re about to cry.”

“It’s fuckin’ embarrassing!” He marched up to the desk so he could poke a finger in Harry’s face. “I was nesting in your house on accident, but it was an accident because I was trying not to be weird.”

Harry frowned, “Nesting isn’t weird.”

“It is when you’re trying to stay in your lane.” Eggsy took a deep breath. Getting angry or defensive wouldn’t help the situation. “But if it’s all out there, I’d rather make sure it was all clear.”

“By all means,” Harry laced his fingers together. “I’ve been courting you since shortly after you were knighted, and I thought you were responding favorably.”

Eggsy stared at him.

“Then you began to nest after I’d fed you and I thought that you were preparing to formally accept me.” Harry’s thumb fidgeted as his gaze turned briefly distant. “Although looking back, it may have been partially me seeing what I wanted to see.”

They did go out to eat a lot, but Eggsy had considered those mentor/protégé outings. “You took me to Nando’s to court me?”

“I took you lots of places.” Harry glared at him, clearly still annoyed at ever having to go.

“Yeah.” Eggsy couldn’t help but smile. He sank into the chair to his left and covered his face with his hands. “Holy shit.”

“Good or bad?” Harry asked.

“Good, definitely good.” Eggsy was only just refraining from giggling like an idiot it was so good. He peeked through his fingers, and Harry was smiling as well. “And yes, _just to be clear_ , this is an acceptance or whatever.”

“Or whatever,” Harry echoed drily as he stood. “Come along, we’re taking a personal day.”

Eggsy followed obediently, but couldn’t resist waggling his eyebrows. “Taking a personal day for what?”

He yelped immediately after when Harry pinched his bum.

“I’m taking you to lunch,” Harry offered his arm to Eggsy with a tender look. “I’d like to do this right now that you’re actually aware of your surroundings.”

Eggsy snorted, but took Harry’s arm and followed him closer than he’d ever dared before.

“Fuck you, Harry.”


End file.
